


The ORDER of ASTER

by violetskies (rainingiris)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Rey sometimes comes out, Draven (the guy from Rogue One) is Dumbledore, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Force Ghosts, Friends to Lovers, Grey Rey, Harry Potter Universe AU, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Magizoologist cuteness, Maz is a better headmistress, Multi, Porgs! - Freeform, Redeemed Ben Solo, Redeemed Luke Skywalker, Rose Ships It, Slow To Update, Time Travel AU, spy ben solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingiris/pseuds/violetskies
Summary: Five years after the Third Great Wizarding War, Rey Niima enters the public spotlight and attends the Memorial Ball. She clings to her best friends as she is forced to hear speeches about the Rogues, Leia, and Han from people who never knew them. She cringes when the reporters harass the guests of honor.Poe is an auror and a brilliant one at that.  Finn works in the Ministry to promote Civil Rights. Rose is a leading botanist. Yet no one asks about those things.Let the past die.Poe clenches his fists when they sneerhisname. Finn makes a valiant attempt to change the subject. Rose holds Rey’s hand and urges the brunette witch to leave. Rey can’t keep running away.Let the past die.Those words ram into Rey’s mind. She wants to forget about that horrible night. About the stench of death. About the blood on her hands. About the dull brown eyes. Those eyes that haunt her every nightmare.Let the past die.Rey finds that she can’t. And she is not the only one.-*-*-*-*-ORThe Harry Potter Universe AU where Rey, Poe, Finn, and Rose travel back in time and attend Hogwarts that no one asked for!





	The ORDER of ASTER

PART ONE

Chapter one: The RETURN of the JEDI

Notes: Hello! Sorry about the angsty summary but I couldn’t help it. It was raining and miserable outside when I decided to start this fic. This is my first Star Wars fic and multi-part fic! You have been warned. If you guys have any criticisms or questions, don’t be afraid to drop me a comment. (: 

Oh, and I’ll quickly explain that the Jedi are a group kind of like the Order of the Phoenix, but they were founded before the First Great Wizarding War and were nearly destroyed by Anakin. Luke became a member of the hidden group during the Second Great Wizarding War. Despite Rey being an honorary member, everyone says she is a Jedi. 

This fanfic is the result of reading too many Reylo stories, Time Travel Fix-its, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them one-shots, and Harry Potter AU’s. I’m going to be mixing events from all those fandoms, so…yeah, that should be fun. I don’t own any of these characters but whatever OC’s I make. 

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this!

* * * * *

 

She was going to kill him. An hour before the ball, Poe’s emancipated house elf, Benine, broke into her flat and forced a large box into her hands. Once she opened the box, Rey assumed Rose gave her the present and Poe simply supplied the means to give it to Rey. She knew Benine was just following orders, so she tried to reason with the little elf. 

“I already have a dress! Really, I do. Please, give Rose my thanks and tell her the dress is lovely, but it’s too much.”

Rey then saw the note that was attached to the box. 

_Ready to make your grand entrance, Sunshine?_

_So you don’t back out or attack innocent aurors (again), Lando will floo to your place and escort you. Finn sends his love and Rose says she’s counting the minutes. I’m just glad we’re not alone in our misery this year. Ignore that._

_Love, the Greatest Man to Fly on a Broomstick and your best friend (despite what Finn and Rose say), Poe._

Rey couldn’t help but smile at her beloved dorks. Her smile vanished once she remembered why she needed a dress in the first place. 

Every year, the Ministry sent her an invitation to the Memorial Ball. The Minister would also send some falsely sentimental spiel about remembering the fallen, but he really wanted the “Chosen One” to endorse him. To appease the Skywalkers’ oldest friend, Cethree Peo, she attended the first ball.

Then, he died. 

No one from the Ministry spoke of Ceethree’s loyalty to the Skywalkers and country. They seemed to have forgotten all his years of service to the magical institution. They didn’t even mention how he helped in the Battle of Hogwarts. _The Daily Prophet_ had a miniscule section for the worrywart scholar turned nanny turned assistant turned Hogwarts professor. 

What made the front page?

HOPES FOR FINNREY!

Rey had crumpled the picture of Finn comforting her at Cethree’s funeral. She then ignited the invitation she had just received for the upcoming ball. That was the year the Minister sent aurors to “escort” her so she could receive her Order of Merlin publicly. That was also the year Poe had to bail her out for assaulting an auror and resisting arrest. After a few more incidents with the Ministry and reporters, Rey decided to disappear from the public eye. 

The former scavenger was no stranger to living in the shadowy realm between the muggle and wizarding world. She knew how to change her appearance and even learned how to make new identities. This year, she was Daisy Goodwin, a mediwitch apprentice who split her time between working at St. Mungo’s and volunteering at the porg sanctuary. She had been so careful with the paperwork and only dropped her disguise when she visited her friends at Spinner’s End. Still, the Ministry found her, and to her great annoyance, she found a dozen owls waiting outside her door. 

The only reason why she didn’t burn every last invitation was because Maz implored her to attend this year. The former headmistress never asked anything of Rey and had been like a surrogate grandmother or great aunt. Rey couldn’t deny her request. 

Before Maz left, she held Rey’s hand and said, “A little bird told me they asked you to give the speech and Luke will receive it. Child, you carry so much pain in her heart. Go for him and go for yourself. Perhaps, you will find what you need tonight.”

Rey tightly gripped the dress. 

_I can do this. For him._

She silently repeated those six words as she changed into the ball gown. She stared at herself in the mirror and gasped. It was a beautiful navy-blue gown that hit the floor in waves. Its empire waist suited Rey’s slender frame and highlighted the gentle curve of her hips. The neckline was a bit too low for her taste and she was not a fan of the small, sheer midriff section (Poe definitely picked it out), but she loved the star patterns and pearls that went along it. Her hands gently touched the pearls. 

A single tear ran down her cheek. Poe probably figured she just liked pearls since she never took off her little pearl ring and favored the pearl necklace Finn gave her two Christmases ago. (To be fair, he gave her the necklace to match her ring and she would wear a macaroni necklace everyday if Finn made it for her.) 

Only two people knew about the ring’s significance. 

_And one of them is dead._

“I…I can’t wear this.”

In her high-pitched and almost chirpy voice, Benine said, “No! No, Miss Rey! Mister Poe says you only buy from Charity Shops. And he be right, Miss.”

Rey groaned. “The dress I bought is nice.”

Benine snorted. “ _Nice_ , Miss? Yes, it be nice. For a junior prom, not more.”

“Poe has corrupted you.”

The elf only grinned. “And Miss Rose sends this.”

To Rey’s horror, Benine held a pair of silver stilettos. 

“Is she trying to hinder my escape plans?”

The elf shrugged and said, “No, Benine thinks not, Miss. You use the pointy end when escapes.”

The witch raised an eyebrow. “I take it back. Rose has corrupted you.”

“Mayhaps, but Benine served the Knights of Ren first.”

Rey then remembered that the elf used to live with Ben when he was Kylo Ren. 

“I don’t know which is scarier for you: dealing with Kylo’s tantrums or seeing a pissed off Rose.”

There was a brief pause. 

“Mayhaps you make Miss Rose happy. Wear the shoes.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Rey felt like she was going vomit all over the ballroom floor. She tightly gripped onto Lando’s arm like her life depended on it. Maybe it did. Without him guiding her and allowing her to lean on him, she might have tripped because of those sparkly monstrosities Rose gifted her. 

“Relax, Spitfire. No one knows you’re here.”

She hoped so. She spent nearly an hour changing her appearance. She paled her skin, vanished her freckles, and changed her wavy chestnut locks to a wild nest of wiry, golden curls. Rey also wore charmed spectacles that made her eyes appear blue. The charms she used were only good for another hour or so. She hoped she could make her speech before it was too late. 

Lando gently guided the witch to the table nearest the podium. She gave a sigh of relief when she spotted her friends. Poe and Finn would have been the most sought out men in the room with their form-fitting and dashing, blue dressrobes if it weren’t for the fact that they were throwing mints at each other. Rose, sweet and patient Rose, only shook her head while giggling at their antics. 

Rey and the boys always thought the small woman was beautiful but she looked like a goddess tonight. Her royal blue evening gown hugged every one of her gracious curves and the sweetheart neckline suited her bust size. Over the years, she let her hair grow out and tonight, she charmed it into a complicated up-do with gentle waves cascading down. 

Rey sighed. _Things would have been easier if I swung the other way._

Rose waved enthusiastically at Lando and Rey when she spotted them. The small woman nearly tripped on the ends of the table cloth as she raced towards the pair. The women tried to contain their squeals as they caught-up. Lando took a seat next to his son while said son used _Wingardium Leviosa_ to send more mints flying at Poe. Finn and Poe called a ceasefire in order to admire how cute their girlfriend looked as she babbled about her latest research project. 

“We’re still testing with human cells, but the results look promising.”

“Well, what do we have here?”

All cheer was gone from the table when they turned to the owner of a raspy voice and a gaudy, lime-green suit. 

Finn narrowed his eyes at the reporter. “What do you want, DJ?”

The sleazy man wrapped an arm around Finn’s chair. “Now, Finley…”

“That’s not my name.”

“Come on, Finnard.”

“You’re not even trying now.”

The reporter rolled his eyes and forced a crooked grin. “Finster, I know I might have put you and your girl in a vine, but…”

“Your story almost got us killed,” Rose spat. 

Everyone flinched from the small woman’s tone. DJ noticed that Rose’s knuckles cracked as she squeezed her wand. But the man clearly had a death wish. 

“Hey, every word I wrote was true. It’s my job to give our fellow wizards the facts.”

Lando smiled like a lion toying with his food. “And what facts are you looking for tonight?”

“I heard that there was going to be a big announcement.”

DJ grinned as wide as the Cheshire cat, showing his crooked, yellow teeth. He turned to Rey and she didn’t need a _Legilimens_ to know that he was undressing her in his mind. 

Lando took out his wand and placed it where the reporter could see it as Rey pointed hers towards DJ from under the table. 

“Celestine!”

An elderly witch with bottle-lensed glasses embraced a stunned Rey. Her wiry red hair was hidden in a blue hat and her large, billowing navy robes took Rose as its next victim as she continued to talk to Rey. 

“My dear child, I am pleased that you came to give your Auntie some company.”

Rey smiled as the older witch winked. “ _Oui, Tante Maz._ I missed you so.” 

The disguised witch could tell DJ didn’t buy the whole extended-foreign-niece-charade but he wasn’t stupid enough to call out the most influential witch in the room and arguably the UK. 

“Tata for now.” 

Rey smirked. “ _Au revoir, Monsieur Puce!_ ”

Rose giggled. “Did you really call him ‘Mr. Flea?’”

Finn gaped at the two younger witches. “Since when do you two know French?”

“Why? You think it’s sexy?” Rose scooted a tad closer to Poe and winked at Finn. 

Finn’s face pinked and he avoided his father’s gaze. Lando laughed at the poor wizard’s expense, and while everyone was distracted, Poe took the opportunity to run his hand closer to Rose’s thigh. Rose playfully swatted the auror’s shoulder. 

“So, Sunshine, why do you know the language of love?”

“At first, I wanted to know if Ben was insulting me.”

Rey berated herself when the table fell into an awkward silence. Thankfully, Maz broke it. 

“Ah, that boy. He often hid his true feelings behind spirited words and smirks.”

“Remind you of someone from back in the day, Maz?”

“Which day would that be, young man? I believe it is a trait shared by Skywalkers and Solos.”

Poe smiled as he stared at the mints that were scattered across the table. “He would have smacked us upside the head and told us how almost forty-year-old men”— “Speak for yourself, Old man,” mumbled Finn— “Shouldn’t act like toddlers at a _Memorial_ Ball.”

“If he did, he would be calling the kettle black. You didn’t live with him in the Manor.” Finn shuttered. “The only room that was safe was the library.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

Lando gave Luke a weary glare as the former divination professor took a seat next to Maz. Rey did her best to ignore her past mentor. She was thankful the subject of Ben was dropped as Poe informed the table that the Storm Man Slasher had been sentenced to Azkaban earlier in the afternoon. 

“I’m just glad that it’s finally over and we can relax a little more,” said Rose. 

During the friends’ last visit at Spinner’s End, Rose confided in Rey that she was terrified the infamous killer would find Finn. Poe’s partner, Oddy Muva, then sent him a patronus, informing him that they had a lead and for Finn to join them. The moment they left the small woman broke into a sobbing mess. 

“I heard…I heard Poe last night. There was a snake. Outside our place…its head was cut clean off…just like the others. Why? They didn’t have a choice. Finn never killed one…one of our own. Why? Why can’t the war leave us alone?”

Rey returned to the present when a waiter started levitating their plates at the table. The disguised witch gave Rose’s hand a gentle squeeze as their food was served. Rey was surprised that there was an extra plate of food. She feared that Luke brought a surprise guest. 

Rose seemed to have read her thoughts. “The plate’s for you, Sweetie. I RSVPed for four.”

“I love you.”

Rose reached for Rey’s hand and held it on top of the table. They soul gazed for a couple of moments. Rose then leaned into Rey and whispered, “I know.”

Poe chortled while Finn groaned. “This—this right here! —is why everyone thinks you’re lesbians.”

Rey wrapped an arm Rose’s waist. “Who thinks we’re lesbians?”

“ _The Quibbler._ ”

Rey rolled her eyes. “No one believes _the Quibbler_.”

The Minister’s assistant then went to the podium. Rey tried to stuff her face before he finished introducing the Minister. She knew she would want to vomit once the man started talking about the medal. Rey clenched her teeth when the timid assistant droned on and on about how the great Minister of Magic had reduced crime with the help of aurors like Poe. At the mention of his name, Poe smiled, but there was a hollowness to it. The man then spoke of how the Minister kept Leia and Han’s legacy alive by naming the new library after them. 

_Oh, yes, because Han simply adored libraries. Did anyone in the Ministry really know them?_

After another five minutes, the Minister finally began his speech. He briefly summarized how the Rogues, a clandestine group of Resistance members that were embedded in Hogwarts, died during a mission but managed to give the Big Four vital information about the horcruxes. They destroyed a horcrux as the Hogwarts Headmistress and Leia readied the students and Resistance against the approaching Knights of Ren and Storm Army. He spoke of how Leia’s leadership saved many lives and how Han, a muggle man, stood against powerful wizards until his dying breath. 

_You only know that from reports. Don’t speak like you were there. If you had supported us early on, then maybe the Knights wouldn’t have taken over the Ministry and Hogwarts in the first place._

Rey remembered when the pompous ass believed she was a threat and tried to take her in dead or alive. More importantly, she remembered that the Minister ran away while they fought. 

“We all know of these legends, but there is one story that remained hidden. Until now. Ladies and gentlemen, I implore you to listen as our next speaker introduces this year’s Order of Merlin recipient.”

Rey suddenly wished she hadn’t eaten the second plate. Bile rose to her throat as her stomach churned. Her palms started sweating profusely after the Minister spoke her name. Maz put a gentle hand on her shoulder and Rose held her hand. Rey ignored the murmurs as she vanished her disguise and made her way to the podium. 

“Good evening. Tonight, I have the honor of announcing that Benjamin Solo…”

“Is this some sort of joke!” A stoutly man shouted. 

Rey glared at the man. He seemed oddly familiar. She then turned towards the Minister and saw his lips twitch. It was then that Rey remembered where she had seen the man before. He was a member of the Wizengamot. 

“Minister, you wish to honor a known arsonist and murderer?”

The murmurs grew louder as the Minister said, “It is not for me to decide.” The pompous man then turned directly to Rey. 

_That bloody bastard!_

Poe sensed the crowd’s growing unease and looked to the aurors acting as security for the event. Some guiltily stared at their shoes while others completely ignored him. Finn and Rose stood behind Poe and had their wands out. Lando held his wand as he scoped the tables closest to Rey. Luke’s gaze lingered at the exits. Maz was moving towards the podium. 

“Do you mean to say that Rey Niima supports the Knights of Ren?”

“Why don’t you stop being a prick and let the lady finish!” shouted the Resistance’s best scout, Temmin Wesley. 

Jessika Wesley nee Pava stood on top of her chair. “Give her a chance!” 

Another man stood up and began to argue with the instigator. It took Rey a moment to recognize the redheaded man. She never thought Armitage Hux would stand up for her or Ben Solo. She was even more surprised when the former First Order member punched the man. 

The room erupted into chaos. 

Hexes were thrown left and right. Some of the guests raced towards the exits while others hid under tables. More aurors were being called in. Finn and Poe went to the podium with Rose and Lando as backup. Wesley and Jessika raced to their aid. Luke went to help some of the other guests. Maz raised her wand to defend Rey and gave her an encouraging nod. 

Rey closed her eyes. 

_I can do this. For Ben._

Rey opened her eyes. 

_Sonorous!_

“SHUUUUUUUUUT IT!”

Everyone went still and stared at the Chosen One, the Girl Who Fought And Lived. Rey’s heart was hammering against her ribcage. She glanced at her friends, her wonderful friends, who all wore blue to honor Ben. 

_Ben._

“Some of you lot think you know Kylo Ren. There was an investigation into his actions before and during the war. But I’m not here to talk about him. I’m here to talk about Benjamin Solo.

You may know him as the son of Leia Organa-Solo, the former Director of Magical Security and the leader of the Resistance, and Han Solo, the greatest and maddest smuggler turned war hero. But you don’t truly know what defined him.

He was a right, mulish git at times and surly, but he was also the bravest man I have ever met. He served as a spy for the Resistance and provided us with crucial information that won us the war. He faced unimaginable torture to help us. He risked everything for us.

There were times when he had no support and the people closest to him feared the worst, yet he continued to fight. He fought for a better world. A world where we didn’t have to live in fear. Where your blood status didn’t define your worth.

You might have heard the rumors that he was there when I faced Snoke. And I said it then and I will say it now, he was. He, Benjamin Solo, killed Snoke and saved my life. He died so we could live.”

A single tear fell down Rey’s cheek. Her voiced cracked as she continued. 

“I know I made him out to be this larger than life figure. But you have to remember that he was also _Ben._ He was an adventurous boy filled with dreams. He was a sweet and humble nerd. He was a smug Ravenclaw and gifted potioneer. He was a loyal friend. He was my…”

Rey’s eyes glistened to the point where she couldn’t see the audience. She cleared her throat and forced herself to finish her speech. 

“He was my friend. And he deserves more than this hunk of tin.”

She raced off the stage, ignoring the Minister’s menacing glares. Luke snatched the award and followed Rey down the steps. Maz wrapped her arms around Rey as they walked towards the nearest exit. Finn, Rose, Lando, and Poe surrounded the two witches. Wesley and Jessika ran ahead of the group to hold a floo chimney. Camera flashes were blinding the friends as they were rapidly surrounded by reporters and curious bystanders. Rey looked behind her to see that Luke had vanished with the Order of Merlin. 

_Figures._

A reporter from the _Daily Prophet_ followed closely behind Poe. “Come now, love! Give us a quote. What were you doing for three years? Did you take a page from Skywalker’s book?”

_I’m nothing like Luke. I didn’t abandon my friends._

“Tell us, were you busy exonerating Ren? What was the nature of your relationship?”

“It’s none of your Goddamn business.”

“How close were you during the war?”

Maz whispered, “Child, you owe them no answers. Focus ahead and reach the floo.”

The brunette witch nodded. She wished she could Apparate to her flat, but she didn’t trust herself to not botch it. 

“Did you convince him to betray the Dark Lord or did Ren kill the Dark Lord just to save you?”

Poe was beginning to lose his patience. “Back off.”

The reporter smirked. “Well, Dameron. Rumor has it you and Ren were… _close_ when you were younger. Care to comment?”

“No.”

“There have been speculations that you’ve had sexual relations with the other three members of the Big Four. Were you jealous of Ren and Niima’s relationship?

Poe clenched his fist and gave his best I-want-to-sock-you grin. “Fuck off.”

Finn narrowed his eyes at the reporter. “Don’t you have anything better to do than piss on a dead man’s grave? He was a hero. We came here tonight to honor him.”

“It’s interesting that you say that. Our intel states that said ‘ _hero_ ’ performed multiple Cruciatus Curses on you.” 

A bead of sweat ran down Finn’s forehead. “He…He had to maintain his cover.”

“When exactly did Ren start to spy for the Resistance?”

Maz cleared her throat. “All that information will become public knowledge soon enough.”

“If you have any other questions, please bugger off and ask the investigators.”

The reporter turned his attention back to Rey. “Have you seen the results of this investigation?”

When no reply came, he continued, “Perhaps, you’re frightened to discover your hero was a triple agent. Who knows, he may have not been on a side at all and joined whatever side suited him best at the time.”

“You’re wrong.”

He shrugged. “Perhaps. He could be the tragic hero you made him out to be. Or, he could be a murdering megalomaniac. Care to comment?”

Rey saw red. She took a deep breath and tried to mediate. She couldn’t allow anger to control her. She placed her charmed spectacles back on, fearing that her eyes were turning white. 

Rose reached for her hand. “Go.”

“I’m not leaving you to deal with them.”

Rose tried her best to smile. “We can handle them. See you at your place?”

The edges of Rey’s vision were starting to blur. She didn’t have much time. The brunette witch nodded and closed her eyes. 

She thought of a lone, narrow house on a dark street with broken lampposts. She thought of a room filled with bookcases and towering stacks of journals. She thought of warm, brown eyes that were filled with wonder and a pair of callused, pale hands throwing maps off a couch. She thought of the man snogging her senselessly on the threadbare couch before he was called by his master. 

With a crack, Rey was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh!!!! The classic _Hobbit_ "He was....He was my friend" crap! Well, there's a reason for that. (;P) You'll hopefully find out in a few chapters. I'm still tweaking the outline. 
> 
> I hate to leave you all hanging! I wanted to add more to this chapter, but it was already pretty long. I'm working on chapter 2 as we speak. 
> 
> Because time travel will complicate things, here is everyone's ages: Rey and Rose (26); Poe (36), and Finn (31). Ben would have turned 36 that year. Rey was 21 when the war ended. 
> 
> Just as a warning, there's going to be sappy flashbacks next chapter and a Howler. :)


End file.
